Apologies and Prayers
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Continuation of "Heartbroken"


Carter's POV   
  
Carter decided to go home first, before deciding what to do about Abby. He unlocked his apartment door and walked inside and shut the door behind him. He was halfway to his bedroom before he realized there was a note taped to his refrigerator with his name in big letters on the front of it. It read:   
  
Dear John,   
I need to tell you something important. I was going to tell you last night, but then I got overwhelmed by everything else and didn't get the chance. I'm sorry I ran away last night. I owe you an apology and an explanation. Meet me at the same bench from last night at 8 o'clock.   
  
All my love,   
Abby   
  
He looked at his watch and realized it was almost 7:15. He quickly got into the shower and emerged after about fifteen minutes and put on a clean shirt and pants. He wondered what she wanted to tell him. He definitely wanted an explanation though. The location was about twenty minutes away from his house, so he quickly ran and jumped into his car and went speeding off. As he got closer and closer he looked down at his watch again. 8:05. He hasn't anticipated this much traffic. He looked up and hit the gas pedal at the same time, not realizing he was going through an intersection. The last thing he remembered was a squeal of brakes and being thrown from the car before he became unconscious.   
  
  
Abby's POV   
  
Abby had gone to Carter's apartment at about two o'clock to drop the note off. She played with where to put it for several minutes. She placed it on the front table inside the front door, on top of the TV, and numerous other places before deciding he'd probably see the fridge first. She had finally decided to tell him about the baby. She had decided not to until she got a little farther along in case something happened. But her doctor had assured her that the baby was totally healthy, as was the mother, and there should not be any complications this time. There had not been too much morning sickness this time. Just for about a couple of days at the very beginning. She had actually wanted to say yes to Carter so badly. It hurt her to have to say no, but she knew what happened in marriages. Her first marriage had fallen apart, and while she knew her and Carter's might not, there was always the possibility. Truthfully, she was just scared.   
  
She had decided to wear a pair of black pants and a dark green sweater to go meet John. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was 7:30.   
  
  
"Well here goes nothing." She thought to herself before heading out of her apartment.   
  
She got to the bench at 7:48, just in case Carter got there early, even though she knew it probably wouldn't happen. At 8:15, she began to wonder where he was. Maybe he would never forgive her for the night before. Maybe he hadn't gotten the note. Where could he be? At 8:27 Abby heard her cell phone ring and glanced down and didn't recognize the number. She decided to answer it anyways.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Is this Miss Abby Lockhart?"   
  
"This is she."   
  
"This is Lieutenant Mark Wheiler with the Chicago Police Department. We got your number off of a Dr. Carter's cellular phone."   
  
"Where's John?" Abby asked, starting to get scared.   
  
"Can I please ask what your relationship with Dr. Carter is?"   
  
"I'm his girlfriend. Where is he?"   
  
"As of now he is being transported to Cook County General Hospital. He was in a head-on automobile accident."   
  
"Oh god."   
  
"I'm sorry. I suggest you get to the hospital as soon as possible."   
  
"How is he?"   
  
"I really don't know anything specific. I was only told to find anyone whose number was stored on the telephone."   
  
"I'll be there as quick as I can."   
  
"Good bye."   
  
As Abby turned off the phone and started to try to hail a taxi, she thought about John. Oh god, what if he was dead. He didn't even know about the baby.   
  
As got into a cab and told the driver where to go. As they reached the ambulance bay, Abby quickly paid the man and ran inside.   
  
"Randi, where is he?"   
  
"Trauma 1, but..." Randi never finished her sentence; Abby was already running towards the room. She got to the doors and looked in and saw Mark Greene, Peter Benton, and Luka huddled around a small body lying on the table.   
  
"Charge the paddles" Benton screamed to a nurse.   
  
"Oh god, no." Abby whispered and put her hand to her mouth.   
  
"Okay people, we got a heartbeat, let's get him up to the OR." Abby watched horrified as John's body was wheeled by her towards the elevator. She grabbed Luka as he went to go by her.   
  
"Don't let him die." Abby pleaded.   
  
"Abby, he has a lot of internal injuries."   
  
"Luka, you don't understand. I'm pregnant." Luka looked back at Abby with an amazed look on his face as the elevator doors shut.   
  
"Please, let him be okay." Abby silently prayed to God


End file.
